ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Borghertz's Vermillion Hands
I have noticed that the Hands quest is not just for the hands, as Guslam mentions that other pieces of armor are scattered across the dungeons of Vanadiel. We know that once you accept this quest you can get your red mage coffers, this would suggest that this quest is actually for three pieces of armor, not just the Hands. I'm pretty sure this is the case for all jobs' Borghertz's quests. If you find out otherwise, make sure to note it on the other quests. I agree Now, I didn't really pay attention to the cut-scene when I did it, but if what you say is true, then I'm all up for considering those coffers as part of the Hands quest. The coffers always seem to be just floating around and not really connected to anything, so putting them in with the Hands quest will anchor them to some thing. I agree with this idea. Very perceptive of you! Rixie ---- Interesting. The actual quest is marked complete when you get hands. I wonder what happens if you get a coffer item before completing the hands part? Also the quest name of course are all about hands. A few follow-up questions: # Does the hands quest "start" when you talk to Guslam? Or at a later step? # If it does not start after merely talking to Guslam, if you open an AF coffer at the appropriate level after talking to Guslam will you get the AF piece? # What happens if you get an AF coffer before completing the hands quest? --Gahoo 11:18, 8 Jul 2005 (PDT) Answer to questions about the quest Having done this very recently, I can answer some of those questions. -After talking to Guslam, you may search for any coffer and receive it. I know this because I received my AF pants (RDM AF in Garlaige Citadel) before I got my coffer that contained my Old Gauntlets (the precursor to the rest of the quest). --Chrisjander 13:38, 8 Jul 2005 (PDT) Common Question Do you need to be on the RDM job to be able to obtain the key item from this coffer? No, since it's a quest, you can open the coffer with any job once you have the quest flagged. For the other two coffers, yes, you must be a RDM (or whichever job you're getting AF for) when you open the coffer, but the hands are treated differently. Redchaos 09:43, 6 October 2008 (UTC) I'm a noob! Help others like me This is probably obvious to everyone, but being the silly person that I am I decided to immediately try to open the coffer in Eldieme on whm75 after picking up my Warlock Boots in CN. Since I never started the quest in jeuno...I picked up a vile elixir +1 instead of my rdm af :( With that in mind I propose adding 2 notes to the article "1) You must be on rdm (or whatever job you are trying to get AF for) to get the cs from Guslam to activate this quest" and "2) This quest must be in your Jeuno quest log before you attempt to open the coffer in Eldieme (or similarly, the quest for the job you are trying to get AF for must be in your log before you try to open the coffer containing the hands)". Again, I had a total brain fart so this may be obvious to everyone else but if anyone else here thinks those notes might save someone else some time I think they should be added. Thoughts? --Saraii 14:22, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Coffer opening in a party If you have the quest flagged and someone else opens the coffer, is it just a normal item? I imagine this must be true for eld since its a key item, but what of garl? --Kumoji 17:57, 13 July 2009 (UTC) You must open the coffer yourself obviously. Aphugel 03:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC)